Par amour
by Khalan
Summary: Neville en a marre d’être la risée de l’école surtout que celuici aime une personne en particulier et par amour, il est prêt à tout.
1. Chapitre I

**Par amour**

****

_Neville en a marre d'être la risée de l'école surtout que celui-ci aime une personne en particulier et par amour, il est prêt à tout._

Cela faisait quelques années, que quoi qu'il fasse, Neville était le souffre douleur personnel des serpentards. Celui-ci en avait marre, incapable de faire une potion correctement, maladroit comme pas deux et puis tête en l'air. Mais l'ennui, c'est ça timidité, la chose la plus redoutable, ce qui l'empêchait de répliquer aux serpentards de peur de se prendre un mauvais coup. Mais cette fois, c'est décidé, il n'allait plus se laisser faire ! Il allait changer.

Celui-ci se promener à Pré-au-lard, recherchant un endroit ou se transformer, il avait toute la durée des vacances scolaire pour ça. L'ennui, c'est qu'il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Là, il surpris Hermione qui faisait ses achats chez Fleury et Booth. « Et si j'allais lui demander de l'aide, elle dois mieux s'y connaître en style »

-Eh, Hermione !

-Tiens salut Neville, toi aussi tu fais tes achats pour l'année prochaine ?

-Mais Hermione, on n'a pas encore eu la liste !

-Oui, mais je me suis renseigner auprès des anciens élèves comme ça j'achète le plus gros.

-ça c'est bien toi !

-Ben oui, on ne va pas changer les vieilles habitudes !

-En parlant de changer, je voudrais te demander,…

-Oui.

-Ben, tu sais, je suis fort timide et j'aimerais bien changer un peu, de look quoi. Et je me suis dit que tu devais sûrement t'y connaître en mode.

-Oui, ça dépend quel style que tu apprécies.

-Je sais pas moi, quelque chose qui me ferais paraître plus dur, plus effrayant.

-Quoi ?! Pourquoi effrayant, pourquoi pas plus attirant, tu ne veux pas te trouver une copine ?

-Ben,… c'est que, fit il en rougissant, je ne crois pas qu'ils apprécieraient ce style, je veux faire peur aux serpentards mais c'est vrai que j'aimerais aussi me trouver quelqu'un.

-Je sais ce qu'il te faut ! Le gothique.

-Quoi ?

-Le style gothique, c'est sombre et c'est vraiment beau. Tu as du temps ?

-Oui, aucun problème, je suis venu seul et j'ai la journée devant moi.

-Ok, alors suis-moi !

Hermione l'emmena dans une petite boutique du côté moldu. À l'intérieur, il y avait une odeur d'encens, des posters de chanteurs hard métal, heavy et rock étaient placardé sur le mur. Des vêtements noirs un peu partout, des bijoux, des piques ainsi que des statuettes représentant, morts, dragon et autres. Hermione se dirigea vers un rayon et lui mis quelques vêtements dans les mains.

-J'espère que tu as assez d'argent ?

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, mes parents m'ont laissé largement de quoi vivre, alors pas de soucis.

Il alla essayer les vêtements mais fut quelque peu inquiet. Quelle idée était passée par la tête de notre amie Hermione ? Celle-ci attendait tranquillement devant la cabine d'essayage quand Neville sortit. Elle craqua tout de suite. Il était habillé d'un pantalon en cuir, un sweet, une chemise et un grand ciré, le tout en noir. On aurait dit the crow sans le maquillage.

-Ouah, Neville, t'es vraiment sexy la dedans. Maintenant, les cheveux.

Ils achetèrent plusieurs tenues du même style ainsi que quelques bijoux, elle lui fis même percée l'oreille. (Je ne vous dit pas laquelle, devinés) et ses cheveux étaient noir de jet. Neville était totalement métamorphosé. Hermione lui fis travailler sa démarche, un peu sa façon de parler, celui-ci pris de l'assurance et s'entraîna durant les vacances à l'aide des livres qu'Hermione lui avait conseillé. Jusqu'au jour de la rentrée. Personne ne le reconnu à part Hermione qui vint a lui de suite.

-Quoi, Hermione, tu connais ce beau gosse et tu ne me la jamais présenté ?

-Ginny, tu le connais !

-Mais non, je ne l'ai jamais vu !

-Bah alors Ginny, on ne me reconnais plus ? C'est moi, Neville !

-Quoi ?!!...

-Ben ça, si j'avais su ça plus tôt, il y aurais longtemps que je serais déjà gothique !

Toutes les filles et certains mecs, le regarder avec envie. Surtout à son entrée dans la grande salle, tout le monde le fixa se demandant qui était le nouveau venu.

-Eh bien monsieur Longdubat, je vois que vos amis ne vous reconnaissent pas. C'est vrai que votre style vous change complètement. Fit Dumbledore.

Toute la salle était surprise, cela ne pouvait être Neville ! Drago tomber des nus.

-Quoi, c'est cet idiot de Longdubat ! Je n'y crois pas ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il peut être bandant quand même… Mais qu'est ce que je raconte moi ? C'est Neville Drago, un Gryffondor qui plus est, alors laisse tomber ! De toute façon, c'est pas avec ce que tu lui a fais endurée ses dernières années qu'il va commencer à t'aimer ! Et puis je suis sûr qu'il est hétéro.

-Eh regarde Malfoy, il a l'air dans tous ses états ! Tu crois que c'est Neville qui lui fait cet effet ? Demanda Ron

-Qui sais, tu me diras, il n'y a pas que lui Regarde les autres.

La semaine s'était bien passer, mais pour Neville, il y avait un cours qu'il redoutait par-dessus tout, potion, il allait devoir faire face à son professeur. Mais il fallait absolument montrer ce dont il était capable à ses serpentards de malheur ! Il avait travailler ça durant toutes ses vacances et avait même fais des stages. Les élèves entrèrent dans la salle de classe. Hermione s'assis au fond de la classe comme à son habitude et s'attendais à ce que Neville se place prés d'elle pour avoir son aide. Mais non, celui-ci s'excusa auprès d'Hermione et alla se placer au premier banc. Les serpentards étaient étonné, un gryffondor au premier rang et qui plus est, Neville Longdubat.

-Eh Neville, tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? Si tu espères avoir de l'aide ou de la chance parce que tu es au premier banc, tu te trompes lourdement.

-Mademoiselle Parkinson, on ne vous a rien demandé. Et puis vous n'êtes pas dans un salon pour prendre le thé avec vos amis. Les bavardages intempestifs se passent en dehors de cette classe. Me suis-je bien fais comprendre ? Siffla Rogue.

Neville s'attendais à ce que celui-ci lui fasse une remarque acerbe, mais il n'en fit rien. « Tiens, c'est bizarre, au il va sûrement s'en prendre à moi par après, ça ne saurait tardé » Pensa t'il.

Bien, je voudrais voir si vous avez retenu quelque chose de l'an dernier. Vous allez me réaliser la potion dont je vous aurai donné le nom.

Rogue passa de table en table et donna à chacun des noms différent. Neville avait reçu la potion de vigueur, celle-ci permettait à celui qui la prenait d'avoir des forces. Elle était fort pratique lors d'épreuves sportives. Il se mis donc au travaille. Rogue commencer par le surveillé, on ne sais jamais, avec Longdubat, il fallait rester prudent. Mais il fut surpris par sa façon de travailler. Il était doux dans ses mouvements, gracieux et y mettait tout son cœur.

-Il me semble que cela est correcte monsieur Longdubat. Auriez vous enfin compris quelque chose ?

-Je comprends bien des choses professeur et plus que vous ne le pensez.

-Alors pourquoi ne pas l'avoir mis en pratique dés le début ?

-C'est vous, vous n'arrêter pas de me charriez et de me mettre la pression ! Comment voulez vous réussir quelque chose dans ses conditions ?

-Je ne vous permets pas de me parler sur ce ton !

-La preuve que je dis la vérité. Dés que vous avez tors, vous enlevez des points ou mettez des retenues. Je n'appelle pas ça une solution. Et si vous étiez un peu plus doux avec vos élèves, je suis sûr que vous auriez plus de réussite dans vos classes !

-Vous allez vous taire Longdubat ! Je ne vous permets pas de critiquer ma façon d'enseigner ! Cela fais des années que j'essaie d'inculquer quelques choses à votre bande de cancres insupportables que sont les gryffondors, sois disant courageux, ça c'est sûr que pour vous mettre dans des situations plus que déplorable, et qu'il n'y a rien à faire ! Vous êtes beaucoup trop stupide ! Il suffit de voir Potter qui se fourre toujours dans le pétrin !

-Eh, j'ai rien à voir dans vos disputes que je sache ! S'exclama Harry fâché.

-La preuve ! Potter, 10 points en moins pour avoir pris la parole sans mon accord et encore 10 points pour faire partie des gryffondors ! Vous êtes satisfait monsieur Longdubat ou vous faut il encore des preuves ?

Potter au fond de la classe était en train de fulminer, Rogue regardait Neville d'un air méprisant, le reste de la classe était bouche bée devant la réaction de Neville qui étais tout à fais calme, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Voyez comme j'ai raison ! Vous venez encore de nus retiré des points, c'est quoi après, une retenue ou des devoirs supplémentaires ?

Cette fois Rogue explosa, là il avais dépasser les bornes, l'humilier lui, le plus grand le plus effroyables des professeur, alors qu'auparavant, un seul regard aurait réussit à le terrasser tant il avais peur. Cela ne pouvais plus durer !

-Eh bien, puisque vous le désiré tant Longdubat, souffla t'il méprisant, je vous la met votre retenue. Mercredi soir, dans mon bureau à 20h. Maintenant veuillez quitter ma classe sur le champs et allez donc voir votre directrice de maison, affin de lui expliquez pourquoi vous êtes dehors de mon cours.

Neville rangea ses affaires, il était mal à l'aise mais ne se laissa pas impressionner. En sortant de la classe, il entendit juste un « Soyez à l'heure mercredi ! » de son maître des potions et se dirigea jusqu'au bureau de Mcgonnagal.


	2. Chapitre II

**Chapitre 2**

-Alors monsieur Longdubat, qui a-t-il comme problèmes ?

-Eh bien, je me suis fais mettre à la porte du cours de potion pour avoir répliquer et dit ses quatre vérités au professeur Rogue.

-Quoi !? Ce n'est pas possible ! Pas vous, c'est plutôt dans le genre de Potter, mais pas vous !... Vous avez changé monsieur Longdubat. Vous irez donc faire votre retenue et tachez de ne plus ennuyer Severus, vous savez comment il est !

L'heure de la retenue approchée et Neville était de plus en plus inquiet, il avait eu encore cours de potion avant cette retenue et cette fois, il s'était abstenu de commentaire.

-Bon, il est l'heure, vaux mieux ne pas être en retard affin d'éviter tout ennuie.

Il alla frapper à la porte de la classe et entra.

-Monsieur Longdubat, installer vous, je vous prie. Donc, je voudrais que vous me fassiez un exposé sur les propriétés du garingal. Vous me citer une potion dans laquelle on l'utilise et dans un mois vous viendrais me la préparer. Est-ce bien clair ?

-Oui professeur.

-Pendant ce temps, je dois préparer une potion pour Dumbledore. Je vous prie donc de me laisser dans le calme, si jamais je venais à rater ma préparation pour votre maladresse. Je vous mets une retenue annuelle ! Maintenant, au travail !

Neville pris sa plume et son parchemin et se mis à l'ouvrage. Il avait étudié durant tout l'été et connaissait la quasi-totalité des potions. Celui-ci leva les yeux de sa feuille pour voir Severus quelque pas plus loin. Il été occuper avec sa fameuse potion, absorbé dans ce qu'il faisait. Il y avait tant de grâce dans ses mouvements, une lueur, une étincelle dans les yeux, de la passion. Neville le trouva beau à ce moment là, il se sentit étrange, il avait toujours une certaine attirance pour ce personnage si mystérieux qu'est Severus Rogue. Il en était même devenu amoureux. Mais Neville avait peur, un garçon qui aime les hommes n'est pas très bien vu, quelqu'un qui a l'âge d'être son père l'est encore moins, mais le fait que ce soit Rogue c'était pire. Il était sûr que les autres allaient mal réagir et en particulier l'être concerné. Il l'avais toujours haïs et puis il était et restera son souffre douleur personnel pensant Neville. Au fil des années, il avait appris à l'apprécier et même à l'aimer, si fort qu'il avait changé pour lui.

Neville était toujours à le contempler lorsque Severus leva les yeux vers lui. Il fut pris au dépourvue, détourna le regard et se mit à rougir fortement.

-Eh bien Monsieur Longdubat ?! C'est comme ça qu'on travaille ? En rêvassant. Si c'est à votre petite amie que vous songer, sachez que ce n'est pas le moment ! Continuer.

Neville repris son travail et l'acheva.

-Montrer moi ça !

Neville tendit son parchemin à Severus qui le pris et qui frôla la main du jeune homme. Neville était tout tremblant, la main de son professeur était si douce au toucher, si délicate. Rogue n'y fis pas attention, ce qui soulagea Neville.

-Ma fois, cela m'a l'air correcte. Mais, nous n'avons pas encore vu la potion de courage ? Vous avez sûrement travailler vos potions cet été, vous m'étonner Longdubat ! Seulement, êtes vous sûr de savoir la préparer correctement ?

-Oui, j'ai fais des stages et Hermione m'a aider.

Le regard de Rogue s'assombris.

-Ha cette très chère Granger, Miss je sais tout, votre nouvelle petite amie je présume ?

-Euh… non !!! Pas du tout !!! On est juste amis c'est tout !!!...

-Oh, vous n'avez pas à vous justifier Longdubat, ceci est votre vie privée après tout ! Et puis étant donné que vous avez terminé pour aujourd'hui, vous pouvez retourner à votre dortoir. Prochaine retenue, dans un mois.

-Alors Neville, cette retenue, c'était comment ? Demanda Harry.

-« _Un véritable désastre ! »_ Oh, ça c'est très bien passer. Je lui ai remis ma feuille et cela lui a plu alors,…

-Tu n'as pourtant pas l'air ! Tu es sûr que ça va ?

-Mais oui !

-…

-…

-Neville, raconte…

-Mais raconter quoi ?

-Ecoute, tu peux me parler tu sais, je sais garder les secrets.

-Je t'ai dit que ça allait, il faut te parler en quelle langue pour que tu comprennes ?

-ça concerne une fille c'est ça, Hermione ?

-Mais non, qu'est ce que vous avez tous à vouloir me faire sortir avec elle ?! Se fâcha Neville.

-Un garçon, c'est ça ?

-…

-Je le savais, allez Neville, parle un peu, ça vas te faire du bien et puis je peux peu être t'aider si tu le désir. Tu sais, eu n'est pas le seul à aimer les homme. Regarde Sirius et Remus, ils sont ensemble et pourtant, ce n'est pas pour ça que je ne leur parle plus. Au contraire, je les adore !

-Harry,… C'est que c'est un peu dur de te parler de ça ! C'est pas le fais d'être homo mais la personne que j'aime. Je ne crois pas que tu vas l'apprécier.

-T'inquiète pas Neville, personne n'en sera rien, je te le jure, je ne me moquerai pas de toi !

-C'est… le professeur Rogue…

-Quoi ! D'accord, je comprends ce que tu voulais dire,… Mais que c'est vraiment passer tout à l'heure ?

-Mon travail était impeccable, ce n'est pas ça le problème. Je l'ai regardé intensément tout à l'heure et il a dû le remarquer et en plus il croit que je suis avec Hermione !

-Mais pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas simplement la vérité, tu seras fixé ainsi ! Fais toi avoir une retenue, pour être seul avec lui et avoue lui !

-Mais tu sais à quel point je suis timide !

-Pas si timide que ça, tu devrais voir la façon dont tu remets les autres à leur place. Non, sérieusement Neville, je sais que tu peux le faire.

-Et puis j'ai encore une retenue dans un mois, pour préparer la potion du travail écrit que j'ai du faire. Eh… J'ai une idée ! J'ai trouvé !

-Quoi ?!

-La potion, c'est une potion de courage, si je la bois, j'aurais le cran de lui avouer !

-Oh, attends, tu es sur de comment t'y prendre pour la faire. Et puis, Rogue risque peux être de penser que c'est une potion rater ! Je ne sais pas quoi, mais c'est risqué.

-Qui ne risque rien a rien !

-Et puis en cours, tu peux aussi lui montrer que tu t'intéresses à lui.

-Tu as raison, dés demain je passe à l'attaque et puis si j'ai changé, c'est par amour pour lui.


	3. Chapitre III

**Chapitre 3**

Alors Neville, prêt à l'affronter ? Demanda Harry.

-Oui, il n'y a pas de problèmes, juste un peu le trac.

-C'est sur que tu n'a pas choisi le plus facile ! Je te souhaite bonne chance.

Neville entra dans la classe et se mis à sa nouvelle place. Rogue le regarda, C'était fou comme il avait changer en peu de temps. Plus mature, il avait un certain charme que beaucoup de fille convoiter. Mais aimer t'il vraiment les femmes ? Cette étrange réaction qu'il avait eue le soir de sa retenue, quand ils avaient parler de Granger. Ce regard si profond qu'il avait aperçut alors qu'il préparer sa potion. Severus se poser des questions.

« Bah, on verra bien au fil du temps » Pensa t'il.

Le cours avait à peine commencer de dix minutes, que Neville reçu une boulette de papier sur la tête. C'était un message, ou plutôt une image représentant une position de Kama-Sutra signé Malfoy. Celui-ci n'arrêter plus de lui faire des avances et Neville commencer tout doucement à en avoir marre. Cependant, il se concentra sur ce cours qui était si intéressant. Il voulu donc se jeter à l'eau. Parler du cours et poser des questions là-dessus, un sujet qui était sur de plaire à son maître.

-Excusez-moi professeur, Severus lui jeta un regard noir, dans cette potion, on utilise des graines de paradis. Cependant, j'ai lu quelque part que cet ingrédient était nocif pour la santé lorsqu'il est mélangé avec des écailles de dragon. Pourtant on les mélange dans la potion chauffante, y a-t-il quelque chose qui neutralise cette réaction ?

La classe fut abasourdi, chacun regardant Neville se demandant dans quel langue il parler. Rogue, lui fus surpris, son élève s'avéré être très fort dans le domaine des potions.

-Excellente question monsieur Longdubat ! Celle-ci est neutralisée par du staropé, plante trouvée dans l'autre monde.

-Oui, je vois de quelle plante vous parler.

Le cours dura ainsi, Rogue et Neville en plein débat sur leurs connaissances. Harry n'en revenait pas Neville avait fais fort et Rogue avait l'air d'apprécier ça. Les semaines se passer bien, et fut vite le jour de la retenue.

-Bien, installer vous et commencer votre potion.

Neville s'installa, pris ses ingrédients et se mit au travaille. Tout en faisant des mouvements lents et gracieux, se qui attira le regard de son professeur. C'est alors que Neville eu une idée.

-Excusez-moi professeur. Mais pouvez-vous m'expliquer de quel façon dois-je m'y prendre pour découper et broyer mes racines de Garingal ?

-Vous les découper très finement en petit morceaux, et ensuite, je viendrais vous montrer.

Dés qu'il eut fini, Severus s'approcha et se plaça derrière son élève qui se mis à rougir dangereusement.

-Vous prenez les morceaux que vous placer dans le bol, ensuite vous les écraser à l'aide de cet objet en bois.

Il prit l'instrument ainsi que la main de Neville et lui montra comment faire. L'apprentie était aux anges mais le renflement de son pantalon commencer à devenir douloureux. Severus continua et le laissa finir. Neville quand à lui, aurait bien voulu que son professeur reste encore prés de lui, tout les bonnes choses ont une fin malheureusement ! Quand il eut fini sa potion, elle avait une jolie teinte dorée, ce qui lui fit valoir des points à Rogue, choses rares ! « J'espère qu'il m'apprécie bien, mon doux professeur et dire que je vais la boire rien que pour toi ! »

-Est elle réussi professeur ?

-Oui Longdubat, elle est parfaite, vous faites vraiment des progrès !

Neville pris une louche de sa potion, la versa dans une fiole qu'il remis à son professeur. Profitant que celui-ci avait le dos tourné pour en prendre une deuxième et l'ingurgiter. Rogue revint prés de son élève affin de lui donner congé, mais celui-ci ne bougea pas.

-Longdubat, vous pouvez sortir !... Votre retenue est fini !... Neville ?!...

-Professeur, j'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire. Cela fait des années que j'ai ça au fond de mon cœur et je me dois de vous le dire.

-Comment ça ?

-Si j'avais un peu peur de vous ses dernières années, c'est que j'éprouver pour vous des sentiments que je ne comprenais pas. Des sentiments extrêmement forts. Mais au fur et à mesure que les années ont passée ses sentiments sont devenus de plus en plus puissants jusqu'à ce que je comprenne enfin leurs sens. Je vous aimes, de tout mon cœur.

-…

-Je sais que cela peut vous paraître étrange mais de toute ma vie, vous êtes la seule personne qui ai réussi à enflammer mon cœur. C'est vrai aussi que la relation prof/élève n'est pas très bien vue et que sûrement vous me haïssait, mais je n'y peux rien, c'est plus fort que moi. A chaque fois que je vous vois mon cœur bat la chamade.

Neville s'approcha de lui et s'arrêta fort prés de lui, à quelques centimètres.

-Que dites vous comme bêtises ! Vous ne vous êtes pas tromper dans les ingrédients pourtant !...

Une flamme brûlait dans les yeux de son élève comme de la détermination.

-A moins que… J'ai compris ! Vous avez bu de la potion de courage et cela vous fait déliré ! Allez voir Pomfresh.

-Je ne délire pas, je suis ce qu'il y a de plus saint, juste de la folie, peut-être oui. Mais par amour. Je vous aime depuis si longtemps, j'ai même changé de style affin de vous plaire.

Neville s'approcha d'avantage et posa ses lèvres sur celle de son professeur. Celui-ci, fut d'abord surpris, puis le repoussa violemment.

-NON !!!!...

Il paraissait perdu, jamais Severus n'avait été dans cet état de choc.

-Je vous en prie,… sortez…

Sa voix était presque inaudible, ce qui fit mal à Neville. Il se sentait soudain coupable, cela lui brisa le cœur. Jamais il n'aurai du lui dire. A quoi s'attendais t'il ? Qui lui saute au cou et l'embrasse ? C'est Rogue après tout et lui, son souffre douleur. Jamais il ne l'aimerait. Neville sortit, le regard au loin. Il se mis à courir par delà les dédales de l'école, les menaçant de couler sur ses joues rougie par la honte qu'il sentait monter en lui. Franchement, quel idiot il avait été ! Il s'effondra sur son lit et se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

Harry, qui l'avait vu passer en vitesse décida de le suivre.

-Nev, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-C'est… je ne suis qu'un idiot, snif… Il ne m'aimera jamais !!!.... Bouhououou…

-Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûr qu'au fond de lui, il t'apprécie mais qu'il n'ose pas te l'avouer. Laisse lui le temps Neville.

-T'as peut-être raison… snif…

-Allez, sèche tes larmes et tout va s'arranger !


	4. Chapitre IV

**Chapitre 4**

Neville fut tellement bouleversé, qu'il oublia de se lever pour les cours, il ne mangea rien et passer la journée dans sa chambre. Harry alla le voir afin de lui parler, l'aider à le raisonner.

-Neville écoute, ce n'est pas une solution ! Mcgonnagal était en colère tout à l'heure, surtout quand elle a appris que tu avais été absent à tout les cours sans raisons valables. Tu risque d'avoir des ennuies ! Je t'en prie, reviens au cours !

-Je ne peux plus le regarder Harry, ça me fait trop de mal. Tu aurais du voir la façon dont il m'a regarder hier ! Il avais l'air choquer et surtout dégoûter. Je suis sûr qu'il est hétéro !

-Là je peux te dire que tu te plante !

-Quoi !? Qu'est-ce que tu en sais toi d'abord ?

-Parce qu'il est sortit avec Lupin tout un temps, mais il ont rompu. C'est Remus lui-même qui me l'a raconté un jour ou on a joué à action ou vérité.

-Bah alors ça ! Sortit avec Lupin !

-Oui, exactement.

-De toute façon il ne veut pas de moi ! Laisse moi tranquille Harry, je t'en prie, j'ai besoin d'être seul !

-Tu sais qu'il n'y a rien de plus mauvais que de rester seul lorsque l'on déprime ou lorsque cela ne va pas ?

-HARRY !!!

-Ok, si c'est ce que tu désires… Mais si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là.

Harry alla retrouver Hermione.

-Hermy, faut qu'on parle, Neville va se laisser dépérir si on ne fais pas quelque chose !

-Et que veux tu faire Harry, c'est une histoire entre Neville et Rogue ! Allez parler au concerné peut-être mais tu connais Rogue, c'est sur qu'il te tue si tu te mêle de ses affaires!

-C'est une excellente idée ! Je vais lui parler.

-Harry, tu as écouté ce que je viens de dire ?

Mais Harry n'écouter déjà plus, il sortit et se dirigea vers le bureau de Rogue. Il frappa à la porte.

-Oui, qui a t'il encore ?

-Euh… professeur ?

-Potter, que me vaut cette visite ? Si c'est encore pour une de vos bêtises, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment !

-C'est à propos de Neville.

-Ah, il vous a tout raconter c'est cela ?

-Ben pas tout à fais. Il m'a juste dit qu'il vous aimez, mais je crois que vous le savez déjà.

-A-t-il vraiment besoin de vous pour faire ses commissions, je crois tout de même qu'il sait les faire lui-même.

-Professeur, il faut que vous lui parliez.

-Vous me donnez des ordres à présent, pour qui me prenez vous Potter ?

-Mais monsieur, si vous ne le faites pas, il va se laisser mourir ! Il ne veut plus sortir de la chambre, il ne veut rien avaler ! Même si vous n'éprouver rien pour lui, expliquer lui gentiment. Je sais que ce n'est peut-être pas dans vos habitudes mais je vous en prie ! Vous êtes le seul qui pouvait encore le raisonner !!!!...

Harry pu lire de la peur dans les yeux de son professeur et surtout de la tristesse. Oui, Severus avait peur de cet amour et était triste d'avoir causer tant de peine à cet élève si sensible qu'était Neville. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser dans cet état, il fallait qu'il l'aide.

-Très bien Potter, j'irais lui parler mais à une condition.

-Quoi ?!!!

-Occuper vous de vos affaires ! Et 20 points en moins pour avoir fouiner dans l'intimité de l'un de vos professeur, ma vie, ne vous regarde en rien, est-ce bien claire Potter ?

-Mais c'était un cas de force majeur !!!

-Rien à foutre Potter, occuper vous de votre misérable vie et laisser les autres en paix ! Sur ceux la discussion et terminer, vous pouvez sortir !

-Grrrrrrrr…

-Vous dites ?

-Non rien…

« Mais quel connard ce prof, comment est-ce que Neville puisse aimer cet être si froid ? Brrr… il me donne la chaire de poule »

Le soir après le repas, les élèves retournèrent dans leur salle commune. Severus était venu à l'entrée de la tour de gryffondor et accosta un élève.

-Monsieur Weasley, pourriez vous aller me chercher Neville, je dois lui parler. C'est un ordre et je ne veux aucun refus de sa part.

-Bien monsieur. « Depuis quand il l'appelle par son prénom celui là, il a du fumer un peu de trop ! »

-Neville, il y a quelqu'un dehors qui veux te voir.

-Si c'est Harry ou Mcgo, ils peuvent venir ici, je n'ai pas l'intention de sortir !

-Euh, c'est qu'il est à Serpentard alors ça risque d'être dur. Et puis je ne crois pas qu'il te veuille du bien. Et vaut mieux peut-être que tu y ailles de suite si tu ne veux pas te ramasser une retenue annuelle. Surtout qu'il n'avait pas l'air commode. Par contre je ne comprends pas pourquoi il t'a appeler par ton prénom ! Vas savoir, avec Rogue faut s'étonner de rien !

A l'évocation du nom de son professeur, Neville changea de couleur.

-Quoi… tu veux dire que Severus est venu jusqu'ici afin de me parler ?!

-Oui, c'est ça. Grouilles toi, il risque de s'impatienter et puis bonne chance.

Neville sortit les yeux bouffies d'avoir trop pleurer. Severus était là, appuyer contre le mur, tout à fait calme qui le regarder intensément.

-Pourrions nous aller dans mon appartement, je crois que nous serions plus à l'aise pour discuter.

Neville le suivi tout en regardant le seul, l'air un peu honteux.

-Si c'est pour l'autre fois Neville, sachez que je ne vous en veux pas.

-Quoi ?

-C'est que vous m'avez surpris c'est tout. Entrez je vous prie.

Neville entra dans un bel appartement, aux tonalités de Serpentard. L'endroit été fort jolie. Ils allèrent prendre place dans de magnifique divan vert profond.

-Pourquoi réagissez vous de la sorte ?

-Comment ?

-Ne palus aller aux cours, avoir fait tant d'effort pour tout arrêter. Vous avez beaucoup de talents et ce serait dommage de tout laisser tomber pour quelqu'un qui n'en vaut pas la peine !

-Pour moi, vous valait plus que n'importe quel chose ou personne existante sur cette planète ! J'ai pris peur, je n'aurait du jamais vous ennuyer, j'ai été un véritable idiot. Je suis incapable de faire les choses correctement ! Vous avez votre vie et moi, je viens vous ennuyer avec conneries.

Neville avait les joues en feu, les yeux humides.

-Ne dis pas cela, tu as beaucoup de talents, en particulier pour les potions. C'est moi qui ai été idiot, je n'aurait jamais du réagir ainsi. Mais c'est que j'ai été si choqué, je ne savais plus quoi te dire. Jamais je n'aurais cru que tu ai de l'amour pour moi. Excuse moi de t'avoir renvoyer ainsi mais il fallait le temps que je réfléchisse, ce n'ai pas quelque chose que l'on prends à la légère.

Tout en disant cela, il s'était rapproché de son élève, il glissa sa main sur la joue de Neville qui lui fis parcourir un frisson de pur bonheur. Neville se blottit dans les bras de Severus, le cœur battant la chamade. Il se sentait si bien dans ses bras.

-Je t'aime tant Severus…

-Chut… ne dis rien…

Il pris le visage de son élève dans ses mains et l'embrassa. Neville n'en revenait pas, il l'aimait !!!... Il se mis soudain à répondre à son baiser avec passion. Severus l'emmena dans sa chambre, ou au centre, un superbe lit aux draps noirs et argent l'attendait. Ils s'enlacèrent et passèrent le restant de la nuit ensemble dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

-Je te promets de toujours être auprès de toi quoi qu'il arrive. Je t'adore Sev…

-Moi aussi Neville, je t'aime…

Neville était vraiment heureux, Severus lui avait avouer, enfin il lui avait dit qu'il aimer !!!

Il se rendormit dans les bras de son amour.

Voilà, c'est fini. J'espère qu'elle vous a plu, si oui dites le moi. Elle est peu être un peu trop fleur bleu.

Pour les autres histoires que j'écris, je suis sincèrement désolée du retard. Je suis un peu en panne d'inspiration pour le moment et j'ai trois autres histoires de commencer. Mais je promets que je vais m'y mettre… En tout cas, il y en a une nouvelle intitulée le Noël de Potter. Ce sera une parodie, ma première parodie !

En espérant qu'elle vous plaise…

Khalan


End file.
